The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHS's) and more particularly to information handling systems that communicate using wireless technology.
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (IHS) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Today's IHS's often communicate with other IHS's via wireless connections that are made using technologies such as IEEE 802.11, Bluetooth and general packet radio service (GPRS), for example. Typically the IHS is fully powered up before it can make a determination as to whether or not a wireless network connection is present and available for communication in the IHS's locale. For example, a personal digital assistant (PDA), cell phone or portable computer is fully powered up before it can make a “wireless network present” determination. Fully powering up and booting an IHS such as a portable computer can take a significant amount of time before the “wireless network present” determination can be made. This time delay can be very inconvenient for the user. Moreover, fully powering up a battery powered device to determine the presence of a wireless network can reduce battery operation time. Standalone wireless “finders” are currently available to determine the presence of a wireless network. Unfortunately the IHS user must pay the added expense of a wireless finder separate from the IHS when that approach is used. Such a standalone finder has the disadvantage of being yet one more device to carry when the IHS is used as a portable IHS. Moreover, the standalone finder has no coordination with the wireless transceiver in the IHS.
What is needed is an IHS which is capable of making a “wireless network present” determination while addressing the problems described above.